the duck girl and the writer
by Tsuekasa
Summary: To all those Fakiru fans who were extremely disappointed about the lack of romance between ahiru and fakir in the anime, heres a simple cute ending :) DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PRINCESS TUTU OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS...if i did these two would have their lovey dovey ending :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Ok so this is my first Princess Tutu fanfic, and I'm kinda new to fan fic so please be kind and give me some tips after reading?please? thanks!**

* * *

This is a story based on what happened after the story of The Prince and The Raven got over. Yes Mytho and Rue lived happily ever after, Ahiru returned to being just a duck and Fakir handled the stories of everyone in Golden Crown town. In the beginning Ahiru and Fakir were content with the situation. Fakir would come by the lake side every evening and write his stories while Ahiru swam next to would feed her bread crumbs and read out some of his stories to her in case he was stuck and needed help and after the moon came out Fakir would take her back with him to Charon's place as he was worried that despite being a duck she wasn't really used to sleeping out in the open. Ahiru was content, Fakir visited her every evening,even when she knew that he could have been spending time with humans and had fun like normal teenagers do,he still chose to spend that time with her, it meant a lot to him. He was still her knight. Saving her from wild cats and foxes and other predators, he even took her shopping with him once in a while. So what did she have to complain about? She had everything she wanted! Or was it everything she could want? Or could have?.

Yes deep inside Ahiru started yearning to be a girl again. After seeing some of Fakir's performances at the academy with Charon she felt that tinge of jealousy for the girls who got to be his partner. The look on their faces while dancing with him made her even more jealous. She wanted to talk to him, not quack! She wanted to be the one in his arms when he danced a pas de deux, sure he cradled her like almost everyday but there's a difference when its ballet you know? The increase in number of love letters in his room worried her, but thankfully for her they were all in the dustbin..But anyways, she wanted to be a girl. But knew she couldn't so she kept shut about it and continued behaving happy and cheerful and like nothing was wrong with Fakir.

Now Fakir wasn't stupid. Ahiru was a bad actress and Fakir easily sensed something was troubling Ahiru. He wondered whether it was because she wanted to be a girl again? But that time and again he dismissed that thought thinking that his desires were clouding and confusing his mind. Of course Fakir wanted her back! Sometimes he had even attempted to write stories to turn her back. But they all failed. He missed her voice, God knew how much he missed that orange pig tailed guman form of hers. She was the only one he liked talking to, the only girl he liked spending time with,the only girl who could make him smile, ….and the only girl he had ever loved… Loved? Oh yes Fakir was stubborn but he wasn't stupid! He knew he had fallen for Ahiru but he never said anything about it because well…she kinda loved his best friend didn't she? Or did she? Whatever…she was back to her original form..And that's how things were meant to be..no matter how much he hated it.

But we all know Fakir, he can't really hide his temper or frustration so one day when he was all moody and angry and Ahiru tried to calm him down with his quacking this is what happened

"QUA!QUA!QUACCKKKK!QUACK?QUACK?" (Fakir please! Stop it will you? Don't throw your books around!)

"STAY OUT OF THIS AHIRU! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!MY WRITING IS JUST USELESS!WORTHLESS!"

"QUACK?QUACK!QUACK!QUACK!QUACK?" (What? Why are you saying that all of the sudden!)

"I SAID STAY OUT OF THIS AHIRU! AND JUST STOP QUACKING!ITS ANNOYING YOU MORON! BESIDES I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO SAY!"

"…..quack…." Ahiru fell silent her eyes teared up, she knew her quacks made no difference she felt helpless nobody could understand her, and she couldn't even calm Fakir down.

Fakir realized what he said hurt Fakir and he calmed down a bit and looked apologetic

"Say Ahiru…uh..do you wanto be a … a girl again?..."

"Qua?"

"I mean..I'd like that you were huh,less of a moron when you were a girl,so I'd like to write you back into a girl..what do you say?"

Ahiru's eyes lit up "Quack!Quack!Quack!" she said as she happily waved her wings

"Alright then" said Fakir as he sat down in front of his desk "Lets turn you back, Together"

And that's what happened ,after two months they finally turned her back into a girl. Although while turning her back Fakir was very careful in specifyingher age as well a year had passed since the story ended and ducks age fast. He dint wanto turn her into a 30yr old lady. So he wrote 16. Only to realize that their age difference between them was more than one year initially. Unfortunately he realized this after she turned back into a girl and jumped on him in excitement. Yes he was pretty sure she didn't have such a prominent chest before. But then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea he thought;).

Ahiru was now taller and curvier. Her freckles were much lighter. She looked more like her Tutu form. Unfortunately her dancing was like her Ahiru form. But Fakir and Ahiru worked hard on her ballet during the summer. Fakir tutored her well and Ahiru worked hard. So she was in decent shape when she enrolled back at the academy. She befriended Pike and Lilie again, but now she was kinda older than them she didn't mind. She made new friends as well. Oh how wonderful! Everything was perfect wasn't it? …NO.. everything was NOT perfect. Why? Because Fakir was too stubborn and embarrassed to confess his feelings to Ahiru and Ahiru was too dense to even realize her feelings for Fakir. Absolutely revolting don't you say? Well Pike and Lilie thought so too;)

* * *

**Ok that's the end of chapter 1. How was it? Don't worry the real thing starts in the next chapter! Yes Pike and Lilie are gonna set em up. So please review! Suggestions are welcomed! Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so On to chapter 2 now! Thank you for the reviews and the tips keep em coming!

* * *

**"BRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG**"

*thud*

"AAAAACCKKK I'M LATE!" yelled Ahiru as she got up from the floor as she had just rolled off her bed.

She quickly got dressed and ran out of her room.

She murmured "Why didn't Pike and Lilie wake me up? Mr Cat is gonna give me detention now!" and she ran towards the school building. Unfortunately she didn't notice that she actually ran past Pike and Lilie which meant that she wasn't late.

"Why on earth is Ahiru in a hurry this morning? There's still a lot of time left before class starts!" asked Pike a little puzzled

"Becaaauuuusseee!" chirped Lilie "I reset her alarm :P so when she woke up this morning our poor little Ahiru thought the time was an hour from now"

"Why on earth would you do that Lilie?"

"Oh but don't you remember? This is the time around which Senior Fakir comes to class!"

"So?"

"So? Just watch!"

The two girls watched Ahiru run to the entrance of the building ,and as if on cue Fakir was also on his way there. Unfortunately before Ahiru could realize that she should slow done , she banged right into him!

"What The Hell Moron!"

"Oucchhh !"

Ahiru and Fakir were both on the ground with their limbs tangled.

Fakir went red on seeing how close Ahiru's face was to his.

"Get off me you Idiot!"

"I'm TRYING! Just be patient!"

"What do you mean be patient? I'm lying on the friggin floor!"

"Well it's not like I'm enjoying my position!"

And the two started bickering

Lilie giggled "Adorable! Don't you think so Pike?"

"Well it is causing quite a commotion! Oh wait, Lilie look!"

To the pair's surprise Mytho and Rue had were now standing in front of them.

"My! My! you've become more bold since we left Fakir! I'm happy to see how far you two have progressed!"

Ahiru gasped "R-Rue?"

"It's a pleasure to see you two again Fakir,Ahiru"

Fakir's eyes widened "M-Mytho?"

The royal couple helped them up and then Ahiru squealed in excitement and hugged Rue while Mytho patted a very surprised Fakir's back.

Fakir stammered "Mytho..Rue..I can't believe it!what are you two doing here?"

Mytho smiled "Why? Can't we come and visit the couple who gave us our happy ending?"

"C-couple?" Fakir blushed

Rue noticed this and smirked and then she turned to Ahiru

"Ahiru! My my! You've grown up so much since the last time!"

"thanks " she replied meekly "So how long are you two going to stay? "

"Only a few days" replied Mytho "And then we must return back to the kingdom"

Rue added "We were thinking of looking around the academy today! I'd love to attend class but we aren't really students here anymore.."

Ahiru thought "oh that's right…nobody remembers Rue and Mytho…just like how everyone forgot me except Autor that is.."

Then the group realized a huge crowd of guys and girls were staring at the royal couple and whispering

"Umm I think we better head to the head master's office for permission Mytho"

Mytho nodded "We'll see you two after class is done?"

"Sure!" replied Fakir

And the four made their way to their respective rooms.

Class went on and after sometime Mr Cat decided they should practice pas de deux

"Alright then, since we have a much fewer number of boys as compared to the girls,will all the boys come down first and then pick their partners? You can pick which ever girl you like"

Ahiru thought "Pas de deux huh? I'm still not very comfortable with them even though Fakir has helped me improve a lot.. *sigh* I hope no one picks me"

Unfortunately for our little duck girl, the bull prince came upto her with a rose in one hand

"Fair mademoiselle would you have the honour of dancing with moi?" he said as he bent down and kissed his hand.

But before Ahiru could answer Fakir grabbed her hand away and pulled her to him

"Sorry Fermio ,but Ahiru's going to be my partner. Go find someone else,or dance with your bull for all I care" and he walked to the centre of the dance floor with Ahiru leaving a shocked Fermio behind.

Ahiru looked at Fakir "Thanks Fakir,for saving me from dancing with Fermio, he's much worse than even me and I din't think that was even possible before"

"Silly duck" he replied "You're not bad. You just need to concentrate"

Mr Cat noticed them "Aah so our First pas de deux will be by Mr Fakir and Miss Ahiru! Please proceed you two"

Ahiru asked "What shall we dance to Fakir?"

Fakir replied "how about sleeping beauty? Let's see how far we have improved from last time?"

Ahiru nodded in reply and they the same time Mytho and Rue were standing outside class and watching them.

"She's improved ..a lot" commented Mytho

"Oh I remember the last time they performed this duet! It was quite a funny show actually.. looked like they were actually having an argument!"

Mytho smiled"Yes but now..they look like lovers..just look at that gentle look in Fakir's eyes.."

"Hmph I didn't think the knight had it in him!" commented Rue

Mytho replied "He isn't a knight anymore Rue. He's just a writer"

Rue sighed "The writer and the duck-girl huh? Its gonna be a troublesome task to get those two together"

Mytho looked at the class clapping for the two who just completed their performance, half of them were whispering and giggling amongst themselves at the

slightly flushed couple "They already are together. Everyone but them have acknowledged that"

* * *

OK short I know . Well you see My board results came out today so it was kinda depressing day..you know parents ..who are never satisfied with your marks…any ways! Read and review! I shall try to update ASAP


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! So here is chapter3! Hope y'all will like it :s, honestly I just type whatever comes to my mind on the spot x_X ,so lets see I have got Rue and Mytho in as well, I won't be showing much between them , don't get me wrong I adore both of em but this is just Fakiru based:P although I must ask!was I the only one in tears when Rue got Mytho out of that spell with her words of true love?:'( it was just so touching!_

* * *

After class Ahiru and Fakir went outside and met up with Mytho and Rue.

Ahiru jumped excitedly "So what shall we do first?"

Mytho replied "We thought we would roam around town? Is that fine with you two?"

Fakir sighed "Ya sure whatever.."

Rue replied "Don't be so grumpy Fakir, anyways first lets head to our place, I have a gift for Ahiru"

"A gift for me? Aww how sweet!yay lets go Fakir!"

"Yea, yea but wait.." Fakir stopped "What do you mean your place? Where exactly are you two staying?"

"We rented a small cabin on the out skirts of town considering we would be staying there a few days, I didn't want to bother you or Karon I doubt he even remembers me"

"Oh I see.."

The girls had gone ahead,

"Heeyyy! What are you two waiting for?! Me and Rue are already going ahead!"

Mytho smiled"We're coming!"

So the four made their way to Rue and Mytho's cabin. Rue had got Ahiru some clothes as she felt Fakir wouln't have known what to buy her, and a girl her age needs sufficient clothes! Rue took Ahiru to try one of the outfits on.

"Were you surprised?"asked Fakir "When Rue told you Tutu was actually Ahiru ?"

Mytho nodded "Well yes I was, but after learning the fact that she was a duck, nothing could surprise me more. But then again it made sense,considering Ahiru knew about Tutu and she always happened to be around before or after Tutu appeared."

"hmm"

"But Fakir"

"Yea?"

"I always had my suspicions about you, and Ahiru and when Rue and I learnt she was turned back into a girl again I knew I was right"

Fakir blushed "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Mytho replied in a cool and calm tone "You love her don't you? I know you do"

Fakir coughed "S-Stop talking non sense Mytho it's not funny!"

Mytho replied "Oh Fakir I have known you for far too long. Don't try to hide it from me. I am very happy for you. But does Tutu know?"

Fakir looked away from Mytho's gaze "No"

At that moment Rue came back into the room

"Done!" she said proudly ,"I present! Our little Ahiru!"

And Ahiru walked into the room a little flustered. She was wearing a blue dress, the same color as her eyes. It was off sleeve and reached till her flared up from the waste and ended in frills. It also had white swan patterns on her sleeves and edge of her dress and her belt was tied into a bow behind. She wore white stalking and black slip ons which had a little bow on it. Her hair was left opened and brushed neatly. She also wore a black hair band with a white bow.

Fakirs jaw hung open while Mytho commented "You look very cute "

Ahiru replied bashfully "Thank you. But its all thanks to Rue here"

"Nonsense" said Rue "If Fakir only took care of you properly you'd look like this all the time!"

"Hey what the hell?You make it sound like I'm her husband!Just because you and Mytho are married Rue it doesn't mean everyone else is!"

Rue scowled "Well you're the one who made her a girl again! You should at least make sure she has enough clothes! Or maybe you're just a pervert!"

"Say that Again!?"

"Gladly!"

Mytho spoke up "Calm down you two! Lets go to town and grab a bite! What do you say Tutu?"

Ahiru nodded "I agree!, Oh Mytho just 'Ahiru' is fine, you don't have to call me Tutu"

And so the four went to town, unknown to the fact they were being followed by two mischievous girls.

The two couples entered a bakery and sat at a table.

"Order whatever you like" said Mytho "Its on me"

"Oh Yay! Then I can have the apple crumble and a lemon tart and a choco lava cake!"

"Moron if you order so much you won't be able to finish it! And even if you do you'll put on too much weight! Don't expect me to help you with lifts then!"

"Fakir you're such a meanie! You have no right to say that! Besides you never let me eat from here coz you say its too expensive!"

"Oh careful Mytho she's gonna use up all the money you have with you"

"Shut up Fakir!you're such a jerk!" and the two continued bickering until the royal couple finally burst out laughing.

"what's so funny?" they both asked in unison

"You two sound like a retired old couple!" said Rue and she continued laughing.

Just then a waitress came up to them and put a smoothie with two straws in front of Fakir and Ahiru and two cups of coffee in front of Rue and Mytho

Fakir was shocked "Um what the hell?Miss we didn't order this?!"

The waitress giggled "A customer send it to both of you coz he thought you two are a very cute couple! Enjoy!" and she walked the way.

Rue started laughing and Mytho giggled silently.

Ahiru turned red "HUH?"

Fakir yelled "WHAT THE HELL? Which crazy person does that?"

Yes which crazy person indeed?In another table at the corner of the room Pike and Lilie were sitting together wearing big caps to hide their face

Lilie snickered evily "Oh Just look how embarrassed Ahiru is!so cute!now they'll have to drink from the same glass like normal couples do!"

Pike sighed "Honestly though Lilie that was kinda lame..I mean its gonna take more than that to get senior Fakir to make a move"

Lilie grinned "Its not over yet! Just watch!"

At Ahiru's table

"Fakir aren't you gonna have some?"

"No"

"B-But its really good!"

"No"

"B-But its free!"

"No!"

"W-why?"

"What do you mean why? Figure it out yourself! Oh wait you're a bird brain so you won't get it! So forget it just drink it yourself"

Ahiru huffed "your loss" and she continued sipping it happily

The four continued talking happily till Ahiru exclaimed

"Hey there's something in here?"

"Huh what are you saying?"

"I mean it Rue! There's something small and hard in this glass!"

"Here take a spoon and try and scoop it out"

"Ah thanks Mytho..hmmm *clank* it's a ring!"

"…"

"WHAT?"

Rue gasped "Oh- my -goodness! Fakir just proposed to Ahiru!"

"wait what?" asked a very confused Fakir

Mytho smiled "I'm proud of you my friend, take good care of her."

"Wait Mytho!?"

"F-Fakir? Seriously? I-I don't know what to say!" stuttered Ahiru

"Say yes Ahiru after all that idiot even tried to make it all cheesey and romantic! HAH! Didn't see that in him!"

And Pike and Lilie suddenly started clapping and whistling which led to everyone in the bakery doing the Fakir nobody was listening to was in a state of shock. Finally he pulled Ahiru out of the bakery leaving Rue and Mytho there.

Ahiru was as pink as a strawberry. "cute" he thought "oh wait not the point!" and he mentally slapped himself

"Listen Ahiru just Shut up for a minute and listen to what I have to say"

Ahiru nodded

"I didn't give you the ring!"

"Wha?..But?!"

"You moron! I didn't even order that drink remember! So why would you or anyone think it was me!?"

"…oh Oh yea!"

"Besides this is the first time I've ever eaten anything in this place! So obviously the person who sent it to us is trying to make a fool out of us"

"Oh."

Fakir growled"and I'm gonna kill him when I find it who he is"

Ahiru sighed in relief. This kinda annoyed Fakir.

"What are you so relieved so about?"

"That you didn't really propose to me"

"Oh so were you gonna say no?"

"huh?"

"well you thought I proposed right?so was your answer going to be no?"

"Qua-Why are you even asking that?!"

"Why can't I? so hypothetically If I were to ask you to marry me, what would be your answer?"

"You're really creeping me out now Fakir ,you're really confusing"

"Just answer you stupid duck!"

"My, my, hasn't little Ahiru replied to Fakir's proposal yet?" asked Rue as she exited the bakery

Fakir blew his head "I DIDN'T PROPOSE FOR GODS SAKE"

* * *

_And that's it for chapter 3! Yay hope you liked it :/. I've been filling forms for College x_x honestly I'm still unsure of my subjects:/ I just pray I've chosen the right ones…ANYWAYS reviews please this! And I shall update soon!(how many more chapters? For now I'm thinking two more!)_

_oh i kinda made some changes in this chapter!content the same just a little improvement thanks to the tips of one of my reviewers:) arigato gozaimasu cameleon :P_


	4. Chapter 4

OK so onto chapter4! Lets hope I can type something good! honestly my mind is totally screwed up now coz the university is making admission procedures so friggin complicated -_-. Anyways thankyou to all my reviewers ily :D keep em coming!

* * *

So the group of four continued roaming around the town. Fakir was still kind of pissed at the whole scene back at the bakery and Rue still had a smirk on her face but Mytho and Ahiru still had their oblivious ,care free smile plastered on their face.

Then something caught Rue's eye and she stopped walking .

"What's the matter Rue?" asked Mytho

"Look over there!" she said and pointed to a crowd assembled at the town square. "I wonder what's going on"

Ahiru beamed "Well lets go check it out!" and she ran towards the crowd

"W-wait Tutu! I mean Ahiru!" and Mytho followed her, worried she'd go and get herself lost in the crowd.

Rue and Fakir walked towards the crowd at their own pace.

Fakir looked at Rue "Aren't you going after him?"

Rue replied" Of course I am, can't you see me walking towards them?"

"I thought you'd be in more of a hurry since Mytho did just run after the former Princess Tutu"

"You make me sound like some jealous bitchy clingy girlfriend Fakir."

"Am I wrong?"

" Yes you are. That's who I was Fakir. Now I'm Mytho's princess. I'm his wife. You know what that means? It means he's already committed to me. And since I'm his wife, it is my duty to trust him. I find no need to get jealous over the fact that my husband is trying to save the girl who brought about such a great change in our lives from getting lost in a crowd."

"..."

"Or perhaps Fakir, You're the one who's really insecure"

"Mind your own business Rue"

"You know Fakir, a lot has happened between us..A lot of unpleasant things...and I realised I should apologize for that..otherwise we really won't be able to move on to being normal friends..So I'm terribly sorry.."

"...Rue?"

"I'm serious Fakir. I really am sorry , I caused everyone a lot of pain but I hope the two of us can somehow be friends since we're the two most important people in Mytho's lives"

" Ya fine I get it, no need to get so serious its embarrassing"

"Lol you're such a shy boy. oh there they are"

Ahiru came running upto Fakir "Fakir! Fakir! There's going to be a masquerade tomorrow night! isn't that exciting?"

Fakir replied " Not really,but wait I didn't know you even knew what a masquerade ball was?"

Ahiru looked down embarrassed "I didn't Mytho told me"

"Fakir" interrupted Mytho "I got us four passes. Why don't you and Ahiru come together with Rue and I? I'm sure it will be fun!"

Rue smiled "I'm sure it would be lovely Mytho!" Mytho nodded.

Rue looked at Ahiru "Don't worry Ahiru, I'll help you dress up for tomorrow! Oh I actually bought the perfect gown for you back from the palace ! so you should come to our place tomorrow after class and We'll change together!"

"That would be awesome Rue!" said Ahiru

Mytho sighed "Guess I'll swing by your place Fakir"

Fakir nodded "well at least we can get some peace from these two"

"Hey Fakir don't be so rude! we're right here ya know!"

"Shuddap duck"

...

Meanwhile in the bushes

Lilie "Did you hear that? our little Ahiru is going for a ball with Senior Fakir!"

Pike " Wow I guess our job is done then! considering they're going on a date and stuff.."

Lilie "What are you saying Pike! Its a MASQUERADE BALL! anything can happen in a masquerade ball! Tomorrow will be in the final phase of our 'get Ahiru and Fakir officially together' mission!"

Pike "Hmm sounds interesting ..what dyu have in mind?"

Lilie "Do you have a dress for the ball?"

Pike "what? Heck no!"

Lilie "Then let's go get one!"

...

Next day after class

Pike called out to Ahiru " Hey Ahiru! were are you off to?"

Ahiru replied "Oh hey Pike! I'm going to my friend Rue's place? remember the fair pretty brunette from yesterday? her place!"

Lilie grinned "Why? are you going to dress up for the ball tonight?"

This surprised Ahiru "Why yes Lilie! how did you know? I don't remember mentioning it to you!"

Pike quickly covered her blonde friend's mouth "Just a guess Ahiru since well everyone's talking about it! anyways see ya later have fun! gotta go!" and she ran off dragging Lilie with her leaving a very confused Ahiru.

"Oh well" she thought "Might as well head to Rue's, she'll be very pissed if I'm late" and our orange head ran off to the raven head's place.

In the meanwhile...

Fakir grumbeled "Remind me WHY I'm doing this again?"

Autor adjusted his specs "Because Fakir, you are to go to a formal ball tonight and you lack suitable clothing. So unless you want to be mistaken for the staff who serves the guests, you better find your self a formal suit"

Mytho sighed "Come on Fakir, don't be so grumpy it's just me and Autor you don't have to be so embarassed about going shopping with us"

Fakir sighed "What I don't get is how four eyes got involved! the heck are you even going to the ball?"

Autor smirked "Of course I am!"

Fakir looked at him "With?"

"Miss Freya" replied Autor with a triumphant smile.

"Wait what?" Fakir was very shocked , I mean no its not like he liked Freya or anything, but she was a gentle sweet and beautiful girl. How did she agree to go with a guy as annoying as Autor!?

"What Fakir do you find it hard to believe that Mytho isn't the only girl who can get an elegant beautiful date?" said Autor

"Autor, Fakir, We've reached."

Meanwhile our two princesses were getting ready

"Ohh Rue you have such beautiful black hair! It's so silky and has a nice brown shine to it, my hair is usually all tangled uo! it can be a pain some times" said Ahiru as she brushed Rue's hair in front of the mirror.

Rue looked at Ahiru's waist long hair "That's because your hair is very long and quite thick, if you cut it to my length I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem in handling it"

Ahiru replied"Oh well naa, I like it long, I actually cut it a bit after i transformed back into a girl, even I thought it was kinda hard handling it, and seeing other pretty girls in the academy I also kinda wanted to be like them, but when I asked Fakir what length I should cut it he said this much was fine so...um..I'm blabbering too much aren't I?"

Rue giggled "So it's always about Fakir is it? If Fakir like's it you like it?"

Ahiru blushed and waved her arms "No No! Ha Ha well its just that I wanted a second opinion and I'm scared if I ask Pike and Lilie about my hair they might just try and do something to it themselves and I'm pretty sure that would end up as a disaster so..uh..yea"

Rue smirked "You're amusing you know that Ahiru? Now come let me do your hair"

And so the two girls chatted away and dressed up, helping each other well mostly Rue helping Ahiru...But yea anyways finally the two girls got done.  
Rue wore an off shoulder red silk gown which puffed down from the waist. Mid way below the red silk ended and was draped over black frills with slight golden designs. Rue's hair was kept open and styled to one side. She wore a golden chain with a ruby pendant, a bracelet and her wedding ring. She had a golden mask with black feathers to go with the gown. She also wore red stilettos and had light make up on her face. Ahiru wore a dark blue-green gown gown with silver sequence scattered all over. Her gown was also a classic victorian gown. She also had translucent puff sleeves with silver borders on her upper arms. She wore a silver chain with a deep blue pendant, and long thin earrings. On her feet were silver peep toes (as she wasn't comfortable in high heels.) Her make up was similar to Rue's just more suited for her complexion and her most of her hair was let lose except for a small part which was tied into a high pony tail. She had a flashy silver mask to go with the gown.  
Yes both of them looked Very Pretty.

Finally Rue looked at the mirror and felt satisfied

"Yes I think we're ready now!"

Ahiru grinned "That's great Rue ! I think we look pretty cool actually!"

Rue snickered "Yea I'm pretty sure Fakir will give you a good second opinion"

Ahiru whined "Rueee don't tease me!"

Rue laughed, just then there was a knock at the door.

"It must be the boys" said Rue as she went to open the door.  
Indeed she was right,there stood Mytho and Fakir both in suits. Mytho wore a black suit consisting of a long black coat , a white dress shirt and black pants and a black boe tie. Fakir on the other hand wore a white suit with a black dress shirt and white pants and a white boq tie. They had white and black masks respectively.

"Hello ladies looking very beautiful this evening, are we ready to head out?" said Mytho as he offered his hand to Rue.

"You were just in time" smiled Rue as she took Mytho's hand.

Fakir and Ahiru just stared at each other. Finally Ahiru broke the silence.

"Fakir! you brushed your hair's done neatly!"

"I could say the same for you"

"But it still suits you! :O"

"Could say the same for you"

"Oh and you look really ..um ..nice"

"I should say the same to you.."

and then Fakir offered his hand to Ahiru and gave a small grin. Ahiru happily took his hand and followed the royal couple.

-At the Ball-

"WOW THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Ahiru had a wide grin as she observed her surroundings. Fancy decorations, fancy tables and chairs, fancy food, people in fancy clothes,talking and dancing, oh and music of course.

Mytho took Rue ahead to dance but Fakir just stood there lost in thoughts

-_flash back-_

_Autor:By the way Fakir, have you confessed to that clumsy girl yet?_

_Fakir : Excuse me?_

_Mytho : No he hasn't_

_Autor : What? its been a year or more since you fell for her! why haven't you confessed yet?_

_Mytho : Well I guess since she was a duck for a long time he found it hard to._

_Autor : Yes well your feelings had all been cooped up those days it should have come spilling it out the day you changed her back!_

_Fakir: What are you SAYING!?_

_Mytho : I agree Fakir you shouldn't wait so long. You should confess soon._

_Autor : Yea get it over with already and just make it official so you're stupid fan girls can stop bugging me with questions about you and her"_

_Mytho : You mean other student's have noticed them?_

_Autor : "other students?" pfft! the whole academy has noticed them! they make such a noisy couple! they form quite a scene you know._

_Mytho : I see, how amusing, Now I kind of wish I was still a student to witness all this._

_Autor: I wouldn't mind actually, at least the number of his fan girls would reduce, speaking of fan girls you do know that Ahiru has piqued the interest of some of the guys don't you Fakir?_

_Mytho: Oh? I'm not surprised though she's a very sweet girl_

_Autor : The guys are just staying away for now because they think she's taken, but once they find out the truth Fakir..the next thing you know Ahiru will be walking arm in arm with some guy from the music or art department._

_Mytho : You can't let that happen Fakir. Why don't you confess to her tonight?_

_Autor : He's got a point actually tonight's the ideal situation to confess_

_Mytho : Yes so Fakir tell Ahiru your feelings and ask her to be your girl friend tonight._

_Autor : Yes and please don't chicken out or screw up._

_Mytho : Don't worry Fakir I know she feels the same way about you_

_Autor: Fakir are you even listening?_

_Mytho: Fakir?_

_Fakir "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST LET ME CHANGE IN PEACE?"_

_-End of flash back-_

Fakir sighed "might as well start by asking her to dance" but as he looked around he realized Ahiru was no where around . "what the heck? where did she go?" Fakir walked towards the dance floor looking for her. Then a pink haired girl grabbed his arm "Lets dance monsieur?" and she pulled him to a dance . "Uh wait" said Fakir as the girl dragged him around the ball room, but then he noticed Ahiru a little ahead. Yes, it was definitely her. But she was dancing with another man? and he was holding her a little too close to him for Fakir's comfort! scratch that WAY TOO CLOSE! who the hell did he think he is?

"Sorry" said Fakir as she pushed the girl away and walked towards Ahiru and her partner.

"aww" the pink haired girl with the mask whined "Frankly I'd love to have danced with him a bit longer, but oh well at least the plan is working!"

* * *

_Well that's it for chapter 4! you know i had to rewrite this once coz the first time i wrote this it didn't get saved? TT-TT_

_well please review and tell me if it was worth rewriting and what I should have rewritten :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am Back! sorry for the long gap. I did sit down and start typing this many times but I just never finished :( So anyways here is the last chapter hope y'all like it:D**

* * *

Fakir went upto to Ahiru and her dance partner

"Excuze me, but you are with my partner" he said as he put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Oh Fakir is that you?" said the guy in reply

He turned around and Fakir was shocked to realize it was Autor!

"Oh there you are Fakir!" chirped Ahiru

"Autor" said Fakir a little puzzled "Where's Freya? I thought you were coming with her?"

Autor looked away a little disappointed and frustrated "So did I Fakir"

*Flash Back*

_Random Guy from the Music division comes up to Autor at the library._

_"Hey Autor, a cute fair girl with long blonde hair from the ballet division told me o give this to you"_

_Autor looked up from the book he was oh so engrossed in to see a pale pink envelope in the guy's hand. He took the envelope and removed the letter from inside. It said_

_"There is a masquerade ball coming up tonight,I know its a little sudden but would you please come with me as my partner?_

_Give your reply to person who sent you this letter as soon as you read it, If you do decide to come wait for me at the school gate at 7:00pm I will be waiting :)"_

_Autor looked up a little embarrassed. "You said she's from the ballet division huh?"_

_The guy replied "yep"_

_Autor smelled the envelope, it smelled of flowers, sweet flowers._

_"That's it!" he thought, "It must be Miss Freya! How wonderful!"_

_Autor replied haughtily "Tell her I will come " and he walked away._

_-A few hours later-At 7:00pm basically :P-_

_Autor walked towards the gate "Hmm I wonder if she'll like the corsage I got her" he then spots a girl in a pink gown with a blonde bun._

_"that must be her!" he thought, he went upto her and at that moment she turned around_

_"OH AUTOR YOU CAME! THANKS A LOT :p SORRY FOR THE SHORT NOTICE, BUT WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"_

_Autor stepped back in shock "Wait a minute...You're...you're one of Ahiru's friends aren't you? "_

_The girl smiled "My name is Lilie, now lets gooo! we can talk on the way" and she dragged him away._

_-End of Flash back-_

"And a few minutes after we reached here she just disappeared and I was left alone, how annoying I was going to just leave but then I bumped into Ahiru here so I thought I'd just dance for a while."

Fakir "... so much for the miss freya thing"

Autor "shut up anyways here take her, (shoves Ahiru into his arms) Don't go around getting jealous for no reason its not good for you" saying that he walked away.

Ahiru looked up at Fakir who was now bushing at Autor's comment "Ummm fakir? What did Autor mean?"

Fakir grunted "How am I supposed to know? anyways who cares? Lets dance"

Ahiru smiled brightly "sure!"

And the two of them danced to what seemed like hours for them swaying with the music ignoring he rest of the crowd around them, the knight only saw the swan and the swan only looked at the knight, oh how perfect if only it could go on like this no? but it couldn't sadly because our swan got hungry.

"Sorry Fakir but I'm really hungry can we grab a bite"

Fakir smiled "sure lets go"

The two of them me Rue and Mytho at the banquet table. After eating a bit Ahiru and Rue went to get some dessert, leaving Fakir and Mytho.

Mytho "Any progress yet?"

Fakir "Can't you just drop it?"

Mytho "Come on Fakir how much longer are you going to drag this?"

Fakir "you sound like an excited nosy teenage girl, you know that?"

Mytho "I'm just saying this out of concern for you, I know you Fakir and how possessive you can get I don't want you getting expelled for beating up a guy who comes and asks Ahiru out when everyone realizes you two aren't a couple."

Fakir just grunted in reply "Where are those two?"

Mytho stood up "there seems to be a small crowd at the dessert section, lets check it out"

Mytho and Fakir pushed through the crowd to see Fermio down on one knee and with a rose in one hand he was asking Poor Ahiru to dance with him.

"Madamoiselle would you like to have the honor of giving me my last dance before I leave this party?"

"Eh no thank you Fermio I wanna eat some dessert right now, see I'm still kinda tired after Dancing"

"Our dance will be sweeter than any of the desserts you find here my dear" and with that he kissed her palm and at that moment a perfectly made an uneaten apple pie was smashed on his face.

Ahiru "Ehhh? " she stepped away from him to see a ver angry Fakir who had obviously thrown the pie. Fakir went up to Fermio and grabbed his collar.

"Guess you don't need any girl to make your last dance sweet do you now? you can dance by yourself and still be the sweetest thing on the dance floor"

"You insolent-" but before Fermio could complete his sentence Fakir let go of him and he fell back on the floor.

"Stay away from Ahiru or I'll kill you" said Fakir and he glared at him which made the whole crowd around Fermio move back except Mytho

*sigh* "This was just what I was afraid of" said Mytho, At that moment Rue came to him "Hey Mytho what is happening over here? why does Fakir look so angry and why does that weird guy from our academy have pie all over him? Oh wait, I see Ahiru ,yea I guess I know what happened."

Mytho looked at her amused "and where have you been? I thought you and Ahiru went together?" . Rue replied "We did but then this crazy blonde girl came out of no where and dragged me away and started hammering me with silly questions, I just got away from her"

Mytho "Oh look Fakir's dragging Ahiru out of here. Should we leave to?"

Rue smirked "Naa let them be, besides I'm enjoying this party"

-back to Fakir and Ahiru-

Fakir was stmping away in front with Ahiru trying her best to keep up with him

"Wait Fakir, stop walking so fast! why did you get so mad anyways? you shouldn't have created such a commotion there!"

Fakir stopped and turned around "oh so you wanted to dance with him?"

Ahiru replied "NO! but that doesn't mean you have to do that to him!"

Fakir "why are you so worried about him anyways?"

Ahiru yelled "God Fakir I'm worried about YOU! why are you acting so weird!"

Fakir "Well Because I'm stuck with a crazy girl like you!" he yelled

Ahiru got reallly pissed and shouted back "WELL IF I CAUSE YOU TO ACT SO CRAZY THEN I MIGHT AS WELL GO!NOT LIKE I REALLY WANT TO BE WITH YOU OR ANYTHING!"

"FINE!" shouted Fakir

"FINE"shouted Ahiru

"..."

there was a silent pause between them and both of them looked the other way. But then Fakir heard small sniffs

*ugh she'a gonna start crying now*

He went upto her, "ahiru"

"Go away"

"Ahiru please"

"you don't like me right ? so go away"

Fakir sighed and put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest

"Idiot, of course I like you,Id be crazier without you", this made Ahiru freeze

"what?" she replied

Fakir tought "guess I should get it over with"

"Ahiru?"

"Hm?"

"I-I... like..no love..you, Yes I'm in love with you Ahiru, for a long time now."

Ahiru quacked but then covered her mouth. She turned around to face Fakir who was looking at her with the most sincere expression ever.

*is he for real?* she thought as she blished

"R-really? she asked" hoping that it wasn't some kind of joke.

"Yes really" he said "I always kept it in because I feared you may still have feelings for Mytho, but now I don't care if you do, I really had to let it out and tell you, well at least Rue and Mytho thought I should."

Ahiru just stood agape staring at Fakir in disbelief

Fakir got annoyed "This is so embarrassing" he said "fine I understand if you don't feel the same so you can forget what I said, so lets just go home"

Ahiru immediately snapped out of her trance "Noooooo wait!" she said as she pulled his coat.

"I-I-I love you too Fakir! Ever since the story ended, I always have. You've been there for me every day even though I was a duck! how could I not fall for you?"

Faki looked at Ahiru stunned but then a big smile spread on his face. He put one hand on her waist and the other to cup her chin and bent down to give a soft kiss to her lips, Ahiru responded happily.

-Behind the bushes-

Lilie "we did it!"

Pike "Finally!"

Lilie "Mission Accomplished"

Pike "I kinda feel bad about the way we used Fermio and Autor though"

Lilie "who cares? now we can tease our little Ahiru about her love life!"

Pike : She's so grown up huh.

-In another corner-

Rue "Oh good we came just in time for the finale"

Mytho- "Rue this is invasion of privacy"

Rue "oh hush Mytho, everyone worked hard for this"

Mytho "I guesss this means we can leave soon"

Rue "...I'm going to miss this"

Mytho "me too Rue" and Mytho gives Rue a soft kiss on her cheek.

-the next day-

Ahiru "Y'all are leaving?" said Ahiru teary eyed

Rue replied "I'm afraid so Ahiru, Mytho is the prince, we cant be away from the kingdom for too long"

Fakir "Its a pity but I guess it can't be helped"

Mytho "Don't be sad, we will surely meet again soon, and that is a promise"

Ahiru " Yay :)" and she gave Rue and Mytho a hug.

The four stepped outside and saw a beautiful white carriage pulled by swans waiting for them. Mytho and Rue got on it

Mytho looked at Fakir "Take care of Ahiru my friend, I hope you two have a happy life"

"thanks" said Fakir embarrassed "you take care too ok?"

Rue commented "Go easy on her okay Fakir? she doesn't really know much about hormonal guys like you"

Fakir shouted "WAIT what? Shut up!"

Ahiru looked a little puzzled "what does she mean Fakir?"

Rue laughed and the carriage was lifted up into the sky and it flew away in a flash.

And thus was the end of another story, bu giving rise to a new story

* * *

**yes i rushed the ending I know but my mom is calling me so I really needed to go -_- *sigh* anyways I really hoped you liked it? somewhat? Review please!**


End file.
